Whatever, Romeo
by EEevee
Summary: What all is there to do when you're locked in a closet, hiding from some deadly cooking, with nothing else to do? GokuderaxAdultLambo


Title: Whatever, Romeo

Author: Eeevee

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Don't own Reborn, don't have any money anyway.

Dedication: J, sorry for being lazy and not giving you your NC-17 rating like I promised. Edit: There, are you happy now?

Comment: On a side note, the 10 year bazooka could be the most abused devise in the world of Reborn!

* * *

"Why are you hiding? Aren't you a grown man?"

The black haired man leveled a look and remarked, "Aren't you? She is YOUR sister, after all. Perhaps you shouldn't be hiding in the closet either."

Gokudera turned bright red and muttered mutinously, "Whatever, Romeo."

They sat side-by-side in the small closet, both wondering how they could be hiding from one, single wrathful woman when they'd both faced many dangerous opponents and death many times before. Gokudera wondered if a shrink would help with this childhood affliction and adult Lambo wondered how long they'd be stuck because he was hungry.

What neither of them was thinking was how weird all the chain of events were that lead them to being locked up in a closet together. Only Tsuna would bother to whine over the "weird" things that happen that had become every day life. The fact that the 10 year bazooka misfired, again, was nothing new. And of course, Bianchi just had to be around when it happened. Or the fact that a pretty, mature woman would be "going out" with a baby, no one but Tsuna would even consider that out of the ordinary. And cooking that could melt walls and eat through human flesh? That was totally normal.

Gokudera flicked a lighter open and shut in a careless, bored way. It created a steady click, snap and the flame flickered slightly before each snick shut.

Out of the blue, the silver haired man suddenly remarked, "You know, I like you better this way."

"This way?" Lambo queried, still staring at the door and wondering if it was safe yet. Then again, he really just had to wait ten more minutes and it wouldn't matter. A big crash in the general direction of the kitchen and Tsuna's yell confirmed that going out right now would be a big mistake, so he turned to his fellow prisoner.

"Yeah, you're not whiny and loud and obnoxious like when you're a child. The future must really be something to whip you into shape."

Adult Lambo shrugged, raising his shoulders and letting them fall heavily. He scratched his dark curls and replied, "You're different in the future too, you know. Not nearly so naïve and eager."

"Hey! Who's naïve?" Gokudera shouted before Lambo covered his open mouth with a big, warm palm and hissed, "Shhh, she'll hear you."

They sat for a moment before Lambo remarked calmly, "I like you better this way as well." He ran a thumb over Gokudera's face slowly, tracing some invisible lines only he could see, "You're much more carefree, not burdened with the responsibility of being the Tenth's right hand man yet."

Gokudera swatted his hand away grumpily, clearly thinking that being in such a position was not a burden. But he didn't say anything because even he could recognize that the future was not all flowers and candy in mafialand.

"I'm just spunky." He defended. He flicked the lighter open a little harder, "It comes with the territory."

"Those teenage hormones getting to you yet." Lambo said nonchalantly and Gokudera blushed and sputtered, thinking of some of his more recent exploits along that avenue. He glared, "You're the same age as me right now!"

Lambo gave him a look from the corner of his eye, "Exactly."

"…What?" It took a few more seconds before he hit a realization like a brick wall, "You're coming on to me!"

"Do you have something better to do for the next ten minutes or so?"

"Well…no. But that doesn't mean that we should… uh, you know, or anything." Gokudera protested feebly, still trying to grasp the concept fully. His pale eyes narrowed and he growled, "How come it feels like your taking advantage of this?"

"It was just a suggestion. Continue playing with your lighter then, if you'd rather." Lambo yawned and settled his back against the wall. If he couldn't eat and couldn't have sex, then he was going to at least get a catnap. Something good had to come out of this after all.

He felt the other boy lean over him and wasn't overly concerned until he was being suffocated with a kiss. Then his eyes snapped open to see a very smug face. He took in his position with a sinking suspicion. After all, he was leaned back against the wall and Gokudera, despite being shorter and smaller, had his knees pinning Lambo's legs and his hands were curled around Lambo's wrists possessively. His lithe body was leaning dangerously.

"Don't look so surprised; you suggested it." Gokudera said primly, his smug look turning into a genuine grin that lit up his face. The kind you didn't see often from the serious, sulky dynamite wielder. Lambo appreciated being the one to see it, and better yet, to elicit it.

"I suppose I did."

After a second of scuffling and banging in the limited space, they reached a more comfortable position where Gokudera was almost sprawled completely across Lambo's lean form. It was the only way they were both going to fit without sitting up, side by side like they were earlier.

Fingers fumbled around for a moment and Gokudera cursed Lambo for wearing so many stupid layers and buckles on his clothing. He swore even more when he poked himself with the horn and then banged his funny bone into the wall.

"This… is so not working." Gokudera mumbled crossly and Lambo shrugged passively, "Should we stand up?"

While the suggestion sounded good in theory, in practice it was a bit of a hassle, Lambo mused as he was flattened into the wall. They had to be making enough noise to draw the attention of everyone in the house by now.

"Screw this."

Gokudera simply decided to remove the rest of Lambo's clothing the old fashion way, with several satisfying rips. Then he grabbed the other man's chin roughly and continued what they had started on the floor.

The closet was getting a tad bit too warm and both of them were sweating, although neither seemed to mind. Even the tight space issue was on the back burner.

"W-wait…" Lambo tried to warn through a moan. He tried to finish his sentence but was thoroughly distracted by Gokudera's wet, hot tongue doing things it shouldn't be able to do. He swallowed and tried again in a hoarse, quiet whisper, "Hey… stop."

If the other man heard him, he gave no sign at all. He most certainly wasn't stopping in any case.

Lambo's hands were already making deep imprints on the other man's shoulders and he was vaguely aware of the crescent nail prints as well. He tried to move his palms towards the strong jaw, just to get Gokudera's attention, but instead he ended up burying his fingers in the long, coarse silver hair. The accidental pulling as his breath hitched, however, got the other man's attention much better than the chin thing would have.

"…I'm… limit." Lambo forced out, pleading.

"Me too but hang on." Gokudera panted back, speeding up, and completely misunderstanding Lambo's warning.

Before Lambo could say another word there was a big, sulfury poof of smoke. Gokudera coughed, slow to realize what was going on. The door behind him, which had been holding him up, slid open and out he and Lambo tumbled into the hallway.

Peering up, he realized with sinking despair that there were several curious and shocked faces staring down at him. And then he remembered he wasn't exactly dressed for company. Last in this train of panicked thoughts was that he was naked in a closet with a little kid he claimed to hate and was all sweaty and aroused…

Shit.

Little Lambo rubbed his eyes in a pitiful way from on Gokudera's chest. His hair was mussed up and he looked miserable. With a yawn, he toppled over and curled up on Gokudera's bare chest contently, sucking on his thumb.

Gokudera stifled the urge to throw the little cow into the middle of next week. It would make things look worse than they already did… if that was possible.

"Aww, look, Gokudera's cuddling with Lambo. That's so cute!" Yamamoto exclaimed happily and everyone else's stares turned a bit colder.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation…" Thank you Tenth, Gokudera thought to himself, warmed by his leader's faith in him, "…and he's not really a child molester."

And for once, explosive Gokudera was out of words and out of anger. What did one say against the overwhelming evidence? And it's not like what he was really doing was that much more wholesome. Sex in a closet? It didn't exactly scream mature and reliable… but damn it was fun before the stupid time limit went off.

And… Little Lambo was kind of cute… when he was sleeping. And… was that drool pooling on his chest? Gokudera took back the cute comment and scowled deeply at the brat.

"Stupid little cow." He hissed and then turned appealingly to the waiting peanut gallery with a grim face that was still flaming red. "I was having sex in the closet with the _bigger, hotter_ version of this disgusting little cow."

"I hope you used protection." Reborn chided, not in the least bit fazed by the news. There was a big, hollow thump behind him as Tsuna's head hit the ground.

Gokudera winced but he scruffed the cow in one hand and fished out the bazooka in the other. Then, he purposely marched down to Tsuna's room and slammed the door behind him, yelling about how no one should interrupt them this time.

* * *

I always intended to do something more with this story but wasn't in the right mood until today. So because I didn't have class, I wrote this little sequel in about an hour. It is for mature audiences, and therefore, is not posted on this site. Also, sorry if it's a bit OOC; it may have been better from another POV but that's boring. It is also not beta-ed and is dedicated to my friend Dori, who is having a hard time right now. After all, my advice for my friends right now is "go watch Reborn; it'll make it all better!" Lastly, despite being extremely fond of this pairing, I am not doing any more with it in the near future.

Link: tigertrainer1999/gxl17.html


End file.
